


Barely Legal

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [46]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Barely Legal, Concerts, Desperation, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Joe tries to steal Patrick but Pete ain't here for it, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Patrick's 18, Pete's in a band but Patrick isn't, Pete's kind of a virgin too but not really, Smut, Virginity, virgin patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Sleeping with a hot guy from a band seems like a good way to celebrate turning 18





	Barely Legal

**Patrick's POV**

I've never been to a show in a bar before but now I'm 18 it's the perfect way to celebrate. The band I'm seeing, Arma Angelus, is more hardcore than I usually like but I'm an adult now so this is perfect.

I spend most of the show being shoved around and I'll definitely be bruised tomorrow but it's so much fun. A couple of guys even buy me drinks so I'm slightly tipsy by the end of the show.

I perch on a barstool for a while then when I start to head back towards the stage a guy grabs me. I try to pull away but he yanks me towards the door "Come on kid, you're too young to be here" "Get off me, don't touch me" "I'm security kid, you can't be here"

We almost get to the door when someone slides an arm around my waist and pulls me away from the guy "I'll vouch for him, he's old enough to be here". The security guy looks like he wants to argue but he just shakes his head and walks off so I look back at the guy.

He's got dark hair, a fringe and tattoos up his arms and I think he's the lead singer of Arma. I'm not sure what his name is but I let him pull me back to the bar and order drinks.

"Hey kid, how old are you?" "18" "Just legal" "It was my birthday yesterday" "Fuck you really are barely legal" "Yeah" "You know you can't buy drinks until you're 21 right?" "I know but you can legally drink when you're 18 and I haven't bought any of my drinks tonight" "Of course you haven't, any guy would fall all over himself to buy a pretty boy like you a drink"

The bartender gives him the drinks then he leads me over to a corner where there's a spare chair and pulls me into his lap. I perch on his lap and sip my beer while he watches me and drinks his own beer.

"What's your name kid?" "Patrick" "Cute name" "Thank you, what's yours?" "You don't know me?" "I'm pretty sure you're the singer for Arma but I don't know your name" "It's Pete but you can call me anything you want"

His lips start kissing at my neck so I lean my head to the side to give him easy access. I don't think I want to sleep with him since loosing my virginity to a rockstar I just met is stupid but I like him. Maybe making out and fooling around would be fun, that's what adults do and I'm an adult now.

He keeps kissing my neck until I finish my beer then turns me around so I'm straddling him. "You're gorgeous kid" "I'm not a kid" "I'm 23 and you're barely legal, you're a kid" "I'm not a kid"

Pete seems like the kind of person who hates loosing so instead of fighting about it I lean in to kiss him. He tastes like beer, sweat and smoke and I probably taste the same but it's amazing. His stubble scratches my face and his hands clutch my hips as I open my mouth for his tongue.

We make out until he pulls back for breath and laughs, probably at how desperate I look. Pete pulls another chair over and puts me down onto that but puts his arm around my shoulders to keep me close.

We spend a couple of hours talking about music and occasionally making out. A lot of people come over to talk to Pete but he holds me close and gets rid of them quickly to get back to me. When it gets to midnight I'm rethinking my earlier promise and wondering if it'd be bad if I went home with him. It'd just be a one night thing but Pete's awesome and he's spent the whole night with me so I know that's what he wants. When a rockstar spends all night with you it's not because he wants to talk, especially not when we've kissed so much.

I'm considering asking him to take me home when another member of the band comes over and give Pete a fist bump. "Sup Wentz" "Hey Trohman" "You gonna take this pretty boy to bed or can I have him?"

I was really not expecting that and obviously Pete wasn't either because he's silent for a while. I wouldn't mind hanging out with this other guy but Pete's the only one I'd actually want to sleep with.

Pete stares at the guy for a minute then shakes his head "He's mine Joe, go find your own pretty boy" "Fine, hurry up and get him in bed though, don't make the poor boy wait"

He gives me a wink then walks off as Pete pulls me back into his lap. "So Trick you wanna go somewhere with me?" "Yeah let's go" "You sure? I can just call you a cab home if you want" "No I wanna go home with you" "Is it ok if I just take you to a bedroom upstairs? My apartments too far away"

I nod and let Pete drag me up the stairs to a more quiet area of the bar with a bunch of bedrooms. It doesn't take long to find an empty one so while Pete locks the door I lie down on the bed. He obviously has a lot of experience so the easiest way to do this is to give myself to him and let him do anything he wants.

When Pete turns around and sees me spread out on the bed he smiles and comes to sit beside me. His fingers trail over my jaw before he leans down to kiss me long and slow. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down into the kiss, needing as much of him as I can get.

We make out for a while until I realise Pete might be waiting for me to make the first move. Maybe because I'm so young he doesn't want to do anything to make me uncomfortable so he needs me to start this.

I carefully slide a hand down his body, relishing in the moan he lets out, until I get down to his crotch. I gently palm Pete through his jeans until he pulls away from the kiss and gently takes my hand away from his dick. I'm expecting him to take his jeans off or something but he sighs and shuffles away from me a little bit.

"Pete what's wrong?" "I'm sorry" "Don't you want me?" "I do, you're gorgeous and I really like you" "Am I doing something wrong? I've never done this before but I learn quick, I can do whatever you need, I can be good"

I know Pete's probably been with a lot of people so I'm scared that he's realised I'm not good enough. He's an amazing guy and I'll do whatever he wants, I'm sure he can teach me how to be good so I can please him. If he really wants he can even go get that other guy Joe and they can both teach me how to be good. Threesomes sound really scary but I'd be willing to do it if he doesn't want me by myself.

"Patrick I just... I just don't think we should do this" "Why? I'm legal and I'll be good" "I know you will, you'll be amazing" "So what's the problem? Are you not in the mood?" "I really like you Patrick, I didn't want to do this, I just wanted to talk and kiss and get to know you. I didn't want Joe taking you off and getting to be with you so I took you here so we could be alone" "We don't have to do anything, I thought it was what you wanted" "I do want it, don't get me wrong, it's just... I'm kind of a virgin"

My mouth falls open when he says that but he quickly hurries to correct himself. "No no, I'm not like a virgin virgin, I've been with girls but I've never gone past second base with a guy. Joe's gone all the way with both genders and he's seen me with guys so he presumes I've slept with guys. He could give you more fun but I wanted you, you're cute and funny and sweet so I didn't wanna loose you"

That was so not what I was expecting but I think it's so sweet that he's telling me this. I pull him into a hug, pushing my face into his neck and sighing when he wraps his arms around my waist.

"You're not angry are you Trick?" "No, I'm a virgin and I was willing to do this but it'd be nice to just hang out, there's no rush" "There is, a beautiful boy like you isn't going to just sit around and wait for a dumb musician" "I will, if you make me wait for years I'll probably get over you but I'm not going to move on after a couple of days"

Pete tightens his arms around me before tackling me down onto the bed and laughing at my shock "Come on pretty boy, let me give you a good time" "Did you say you've never gotten to second base or never gone past second base?" "Never gone past" "So handjobs might be an option?" "Maybe, we'll see how horny you make me"

We both laugh and Pete presses his lips back to mine as he grinds down against me. It was fun sitting in his lap, kissing him and teasing him but having him on top of me is even more amazing.

We spend a few more hours talking and making out until Pete finally gets us both naked and we jerk each other off. When we're done we talk until I fall asleep against Pete's warm chest.

I wake up alone in bed but when I look down I see a phone number written across my stomach. I scramble for my phone and quickly send Pete a text then when he texts back saying good morning I send him a dick pic. It's dumb but I'm pretty sure it is actually Pete so I want him to come back and help me. Within seconds Pete calls me and talks dirty to me while I jerk off until I come with a moan.

Apparently him and his band left early in the morning but he didn't want to wake me. It's sad but I've got his number so if he gets a free day I'm definitely going to his house and have fun with him. He's pretty great in bed and actually a fun guy to be around so I hope he doesn't get sick of me any time soon.


End file.
